


Cutting You Up

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, F/F, Gore, Major Character Injury, Songfic, lynardata, lynera is a little more murdery than usual but that's normal for my fics, song: the dismemberment song(blue kid)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A songfic based on the song The Dismemberment Song by Blue Kid.-Ardata's livestream is interrupted by her girlfriend's arrival.
Relationships: Ardata Carmia/Lynera Skalbi
Kudos: 4





	Cutting You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this song worked really well with Ardata and Lynera, so I ended up making a songfic for it with both of them.
> 
> Several weeks later edit: I can hardly read this it's so graphic, kudos (haha) to you if you make it the whole way through

Ardata prepared to start a livestream. Her followers couldn’t be kept waiting, after all. She called to one of her rustblooded captives. “deariiie, could you come over here?” It didn’t matter the answer. She used her mind control and the lowblood walked over and sat down on a chair in the middle of her room, illuminated by a spotlight. Ardata took a caliper from a table with various other torture devices, flipped the camera on, winked at her followers, and strolled to the rust.  
She held the caliper and used the prongs to pinch his cheek. “hold stiiill, my sweet.” She cooed. “iii’m tryiiing to measure the space between your molar and your jaw.” She squeezed harder. “thiiis caliiiper, no cause for fear, no, iiit, iiit doesn’t hurt.” She knew it did. “iiit only helps me measure how much skiiin you have iiin the topmost layer of fat. but iii won’t make that iiinciiisiiion untiiil you’re niiice and numb.” Sedating her victims wasn’t as popular, but Ardata was feeling a little burnt out and didn’t want to expend the energy needed to stop her captive from screaming and escaping. Plus, laughing gas could be so much fun. “please. don’t doubt my deciiisiiion.”  
Suddenly, she heard her doorbell ring. Motioning for her camera to follow her, she walked up her stairs and opened her door. It was her girlfriend, Lynera. Ardata knew how much Lynera loved murder, so she invited her to join the livestream. Lynera graciously accepted.  
While they walked downstairs, Ardata resumed her monologue. “thiiis’ll be ooo!” She was so excited, she could barely contain herself. “thiiis’ll be aaa! thiiis’ll be abolutley wheee!” She spun Lynera around in an act of uncharacteristic joy. “thiiis’ll be niiice, thiiis’ll be neat,” it wouldn’t be neat in the slightest due to the amount of blood she was anticipating would be splashed around her basement, “and briiing you closer to me.” Ardata kissed Lynera before turning back to her victim. “so don’t you squiiirm, don’t you fret. iii’m not goiiing to hurt you. yet.” She booped the rustblood on the nose with one of her perfectly manicured nails. “iii just feel the need to be gettiiing a liiitle of you, a lot of bloodletting. iii know the sensatiiion you’re probably dreadiiing, but cuttiiing you up wiiil be so refreshiiing for me.”  
“-refreshing for us” Lynera smiled and took out the knife she usually carried with her.  
“yes. refreshiiing for us, of course.” Ardata smiled and took another knife from the table she retrieved the caliper from earlier.  
She saw the rustblood start to cry, burgundy tears dripping onto her floor. “no, don’t you cry.” Ardata wiped a tear from his face and noticed him trying to reach out for help on the palmhusk she must have forgotten to confiscate earlier. She willed him to throw it away from the chair. “and don’t text anyone. there’s no help you’ll fiiind.”  
Lynera noticed the lowblood’s shoeless feet and bent down to look at them. “-!!! oh let me check your toes out !!! arent your toenails cute” She smiled. “-and red is such a lovely color on you but you wont be needing those when youve got no knees or shins or pinky fingers or arteries”  
“so hold stiiil whiiile iii remove them!” Ardata interjected, plunging her knife into the rust’s leg. Her grip on his mind slipped, allowing him to try to kick at her. “lynera dear, take over for a moment.” Lynera stabbed her own knife into the lowblood’s other leg. “oh, and don’t fiiight back. iii thiiink you’ll fiiind you’re miiissiiing the poiiint with that.” She brought her hands to her forehead for maximum psychic power and forced him to go rigid, hands to his sides, with a huge grin on his face. “that’s enough out of you!” She laughed.  
“Why are you doing this?” A bronzeblood yelled out, clasping their hands over their mouth after realizing what they’d said.  
“why am iii doiiing thiiis? why am iii doiiing thiiis? well, once upon a tiiime iiis where the plot begiiins. iii was a young giiirl, tryiiing to surviiive. iiit was diiifiiicult, people tryiiing to cull me riiight and left. they saw me as an easy target. iii grew tougher. iii had to. iii found what people liiiked, what stopped people from tryiiing to kiiill me, and iii kept doiiing iiit. iii survived. riiight after that iiis where the plot thiiins and iii’ve got no angel to keep me iiin liiine. So iii’m takiiing your nariiitiiive, and the nariiitiiives of those others iii’ve kiiiled, and iii’m making them miiine”  
“-im all out of hurt alterias used up all ive got” Lynera answered the question as she continued cutting through the rustblood’s skin. “-so im chopping you up and still coming up squat” She sighed. “-if i wanted to bleed id just roll up my sleeve and saw and saw and saw” Lynera started crying and Ardata patted her shoulder in a comforting manner. Ardata wiped away the tears from Lynera’s eye, took her knife, and started cutting into the lowblood’s arm.  
She smiled and looked into Lynera’s eyes. “thiiis’ll be ooooh!!”  
Lynera grinned back. “-thisll be aaaaah!”  
“-thiiis’ll be absolutely wheeeee!!!” They said in unison.  
“thiiis’ll be niiice, thiiis’ll be neat, and briiing you,” Ardata brought her knife to the rust’s face and used it to tilt his head up, toward her, “closer to me.”  
Lynera patted his cheek. “-so dont you squirm dont you fret were not going to kill you”  
“no, no, nooot yet.” Ardata emphasized the last word, drawing it out. “iii just feel the need to be gettiiing a liiittle of you, a lot of bloodlettiiing.”  
“-i know the sensation youre probably dreading but theres one thing youre forgetting” Lynera cut deeper, dark red blood gushing everywhere. “-theres nothing like the thrill of the shredding and this is no orthodox beheading”  
“we’re cuttiiing you up. cuttiiing you up iiis goiiing to be so refreshiiing for me.”  
“-refreshing for me too”  
“-refreshiiing for us” The two said in unison as the rustblood stopped moving. They kissed, and Ardata turned the livestream off.


End file.
